Poseidon's Favorite Son And A New Beginning
by PanviaSlytherin
Summary: Perseus sent gifts for Father's Day to Poseidon led to the gods decided to closer their children. With Perseus's talents expressed through of the gifts, gods decided to make him became a god. What would things happen then? Percy's talents - Father's affection - Adventures of the hero - Soulmate of Olympians


It was a long time after Titan war II, the Olympians (including Hades and Hestia by Percy's ask) were sitting bored on their throne. Suddenly, Hermes ran into and delivered a big package to Poseidon:

\- Uncle Poseidon, Percy sent a present for you!

Poseidon looked surprised, he rarely received somethings through Hermes's service, especially from his children.

\- What's that, Hermes?

\- I'm so jealous of you uncle Poseidon, it's a Father's Day gift!

Gasps was heard from the throne room, his eyes widened, he had never received gifts of Father's day and he did not think himself to be a good father.

\- Why do not my child send me that Perseus sent Poseidon? I had never had a gift for Father's Day. - Zeus resentment.

\- Shut up Zeus, even I am a father better than you! - Hades discussed. Children of Zeus nodded, Zeus glared at them..

\- He really is a dutiful son, I hope he is my son! - Hera said.

\- No Hera, he is my son, never change! - Poseidon smug.

\- Uncle P, opening presents and stopping cocky, please! I'm curious. - Apollo groaned.

It's a huge gift wrapped package nice blue paper, top with a letter.

\- Read it brother! - Zeus said.

Poseidon snorted but read it. It was a letter written in neat lines and no errors, Poseidon surprised to see his son's handwriting. "It's surprising how Perseus beautiful writing, maybe that was inherited from me ?!" Poseidon thought.

 _Dear Dad!_

 _Perhaps you are surprised that I have never sent gift for father's day, but I wish you to know that although I am not sent but I always prepare it._

 _I do not know what is precious as you're a god. It's just, I hope you know that every gift I gave you, I prepared it with all my heart!_

 _I love you and you are the best father to me!_

 _Happy Father's Day!_

 _Love you!_

 _Percy_

Tears welled up in the god's eyes, and he quickly blinked them away and waved to guard the letter framed in a blue frame.

\- Perseus's filial piety was supposed to be a child of mine! - Hera murmured and received a glare from Poseidon.

There were seven gifts he received from Percy, each gift had a note attached.

Percy 12,

 _Dad,_

 _This is your picture in my mind from when I first met you on Olympus. Maybe it's not pretty, but I tried, I hope you like!_

 _Love_

 _Percy_

It was a painting of Poseidon wearing Hawaii Shirts, khaki shorts, holding a trident and sat high above the majestic his throne. Poseidon smiled proudly before his son's drawing talent, framing paintings and passed on the gods. People were amazed at its beauty.

\- Perseus certainly imagine more about his father, Poseidon's not look like handsome! - Athena exclaimed.

\- Shut up Athena! It's definitely me. - Poseidon retorted and earn snort from across the throne room.

Percy 13,

 _Dad,_

 _I just learned how to make sand paintings from a friend, this is my first work. This is a seascape that I think it is beautiful, it reminds me of you!_

 _Love_

 _Percy_

It was a picture of beach in a sunny day, blue sky, sparkling sea reflects the sun.

Well, that's one day Zeus and Poseidon did not quarrel and Apollo did not lazy! - Ares cried and immediately receive a stream of sea water, electric shocks and an arrow in the face. The gods around giggling.

Percy 14,

 _Dad,_

 _I participated in chess tournaments and won the gold medal, a child of the sea can also have intellect and strategy, right? Are you proud?_

 _Love_

 _Percy_

"Thank you, Percy, I'm very proud of," Poseidon thought and laughed at Athena. Goddess of Wishdom was muttering "lucky" and turn away.

\- I want to fight with Perseus! - Hades cried.

\- I will not lose Peter, How does a dolphin win me ? - Mr. D grumble and get a fish on the face.

\- You will show my son some respect God of wine! - Poseidon said.

Percy 15,

 _Dad,_

 _This is a sculpture made by my own hand, it is not so beautiful as the statues you have but I tried. Hope you like it!_

 _Love_

 _Percy_

On hand Poseidon was mini statue of the sea god stood tall and proud with trident in hand. Poseidon had tears but blinked it away. Sea God was circulating amused and envious glances by another gods.

\- This is a masterpiece, you should be proud of Poseidon! I think this is just my children's talent. - Hepheastus said seriously but not hide enviously.

Percy 16,

 _Dad,_

 _This is a difficult and busy year to all of us so I can not keep up with preparing the best gift for you, I'm so sorry! You know I used to study Piano, don't you? Yes, I know play musical and i decide to convey my feelings to you through the song "I Love You Daddy". I think music can help relax and I hope my song are not too terrible for you!_

 _Love_

 _Percy_

It's a CD with Percy was sitting played piano and sang "I love you Daddy":

 ** _Daddy_**

 ** _You know how much I love you_**

 ** _I need you forever_**

 ** _I 'll stay by your side_**

 ** _Daddy oh Daddy_**

 ** _I want always bliss you_**

 ** _But I never stop trying_**

 ** _to be your number one_**

 ** _You understand me..._**

 ** _You teach me how to pray.._**

 ** _And you play the game I love to play_**

 ** _I have no fear here when you are near_**

 ** _You guide me through the dark is night_**

 ** _I love you Daddy..._**

 ** _You are my hero (and you always in my dream)_**

 ** _I love you daddy oh daddy_**

 ** _You are my superstar_**

 ** _Daddy_**

 ** _You know how much I love you_**

 ** _I want you to help me_**

 ** _Please show me the way_**

 ** _Daddy oh Daddy_**

 ** _Sometimes I might do wrong_**

 ** _But I never stop trying_**

 ** _To be your number one_**

 ** _I wanna show you_**

 ** _I'll be as strong as you_**

 ** _When I grow up I still look up to you_**

 ** _So have no fear here I believe here_**

 ** _I will be my daddy's boy_**

 ** _I love you Daddy..._**

 ** _You are my hero (and you always in my dream)_**

 ** _I love you daddy oh daddy_**

 ** _You are my superstar_**

 ** _2x_**

 ** _The one in a million and a million in one_**

 ** _Forever I want to be by your side_**

 ** _You're in a million_**

 ** _Show me the way_**

 ** _Guide me through my night_**

Gentle lyrics and emotions caused by Percy moved around even Hades in throne room. Poseidon was really crying now,he did not think that just a few brief encounters, but Percy's feelings for him as much. "I love you son, I love you very much!" Poseidon think. He had just wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss Percy now.

Percy 17,

 _Dad,_

 _This is the gift I bought for you from my money, i did overtime! I know it's not costly fishing rod you have now but this is my effort and many hours hard work!_

 _Wish you happy with it!_

 _Love_

 _Percy_

Percy donated fishing rod similar to the fishing rod he used to catch sea serpent at day he spoke to his son. It's beautiful and so precious when Percy used his money to buy it.

\- This is the cutest pair of father and son that I know! - Aprodite squealed.

\- You better not get in my emotional father-son or you will bear the wrath of the sea! - Poseidon shouted at her face.

\- A gift is precious as Perseus had to work hard for buying it to sent you Poseidon, if you need to upgrade it then you can say for me! I like your boy! - Hepheastus said and received a nod of thanks from the sea god.

Percy 18,

 _Dad,_

 _Maybe you will many surprise with this gift. Mother taught me to make cakes when i was 3 years old and this is the first I make cakes for the gift. Perhaps, I can do a good part as my mother, right? I have tried to decorate it beautifully as possible, hopefully in the process of shipping does not damage it and you will love!_

 _Happy Father's Day!_

 _Love you so much!_

 _Percy_

It's a gato with a light blue cream, decorated seem the beach and the words: "Happy Father's Day". Poseidon cried again and this time the gods were surprised doubled, Hestia's mouth fell open and Artermis had eyes widened when they looked at Percy's gato.

\- Divide the cake Poseidon! - The gods demanded.

Sea God pouted and takes a photograph camera and divided his gato . Gasps were heard throughout the room, really very delicious cake and if no letter everyone certainly would think gato was bought by Percy. Poseidon's eyes were glowing with pride. "Only can to be my son!" Poseidon smug.

\- How can Percy have skilled and talented, it definitely confused, he could be my son! - Apollo screamed and later received a slap in back head from Artermis.

\- Perseus is special, and you do not see how he looks like a copy of the Poseidon, don't you? Perseus is definitely Poseidon's son. He is a great son! - Artermis argued.

\- I want him to be my son, he would do better with grain cupcake! - Demeter exclaimed.

\- I never shared Perseus, he is the son of my own, just me! - Poseidon rebuttal.

\- I want my children also pious! - Zeus said and received a lot of consent from the other gods.

\- Well, if you want that then first you have to be close to your children, but I'd love to learn about the heritage of Perseus, talent and his strength is strange at all! - Athena said and get all permission.

At this point, all the focus turned to Zeus who moved uncomfortable with all eyes on him.

\- Yes, all of us closer to our children. Poseidon and Athena will investigate heritage and talents of Perseus. Maybe with all the talent, the strong, the exploits and his good qualities we should turn him into a god because it would be beneficial for Olympus, right? - Zeus said and received a lot of surprises. After all the victories, Perseus expressed loyalty for Olympus and love for his father, Zeus really do love him and jealous of his brother Poseidon.

All the gods agreed and Zeus dismissed the council. The gods flashed to visit their children. Especially the male gods were hopefully something from their children for Father's Day. Poseidon decided to back Atlantis to keep the gifts carefully and prepare something unexpected for his son before his visit to Percy.


End file.
